


You are My ( Porn ) Star

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: Inspired by violet_scythe's fic in DickDami week.Dick and Damian both are porn stars in a company named "BatFamily" and they are courting each other. Before their first vacation together, the director DC called them back to shoot a new porn film "Nightwing & Robin". The love birds  like this idea and put their real feeling into the porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_scythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/gifts).



> Sorry violet_scythe. I‘m busy recently so I delaied.

Damian最讨厌两种声音：工作日的闹铃和休息日老板的电话。  
“唔，关掉闹钟，Dami……”  
Dick迷迷糊糊裹着被子蠕动过来，搂住Damian的腰成功阻止他去拿床头柜上的手机。  
“是DC，Grayson，放开我。”   
腰上的胳膊听话地松开了，Dick睁开一只惺忪睡眼。  
“你把DC的来电铃声设成闹钟的声音？”  
“有什么问题吗？我认为很合适。”  
Damian半裸着坐起身靠在床头，一只毛脑袋立刻蹭到他腹部。  
“是很合适，我也要换。”  
Dick闷闷地回答，见爱人滑屏解锁便乖乖不再打扰。  
“Damian，很抱歉在你的休息日打扰，但这真是太紧急了！”  
老板兼导演激动的声音透过听筒整个卧室都能听得见，Dick枕在爱人大腿上，不用抬头就知道Damian一定翻了个大大的白眼。  
“什么事？我记得今天应该是我休假的第一天。”  
“这个……打扰了你和Dick的蜜月我很抱歉，虽然没有收到你们婚礼的请柬我有点遗憾……”  
“我们并没有结婚，只是度假。我希望阁下直奔主题。”  
Damian开始怀疑自己为什么会选择给这么有毒的老板工作，一定是面试当天接待他的Grayson太迷人了。  
“啊哈，好的。是这样，Damian你真的是很出色的演员，尽管刚入行不久……你看到网站上会员们对你的评分了吗？”  
“看过。”  
DC根本不懂什么叫直奔主题，Damian破罐破摔似的开始无聊的玩弄Dick乱糟糟的头发，后者像猫咪似的眯起眼睛。  
“你的走红超出预期，也难怪，谁不喜欢小鲜肉呢。但很多会员对你出场次数表示不满，他们希望有以你为中心的独立影片。”  
“所以要加班？不能等假期结束？”  
这可不太妙，Damian心想，尽管他爱他特别的工作，但只要是工作就有烦的时候，更何况这是他和Dick交往以来第一次共同度假。  
“请听我解释，年轻人。自从你和Dick客串了‘海王’剧组拍摄的‘亚特兰蒂斯王座’，还有‘蝙蝠侠之子’那几个镜头后，会员们留言要看你们对戏。”  
“哦？”  
Damian低头看看爱人，后者也一脸好奇地侧耳细听。  
“你知道，年度成人电影的评选下个月要开始了，如果等你休假回来就来不及了。‘BatFamily’今年要参评的片子董事会并不看好。片子满天飞的时代观众的口味是越来越刁了。”  
“我可以帮上什么忙吗？我并不觉得自己的长相是……嗯，大众情人那种。”Grayson的颜值倒称得上是，但DC为什么不先联系他呢？Damian不解。  
“不仅仅是颜值！这么说吧，董事会上讨论的会员建议中，有一条提到‘从Robin对Nightwing的眼神中，我可以看出故事’。这给予我们灵感！你知道，适度的感情戏总能迎来女性观众的投票。”  
“听起来不错。”  
彻底醒盹儿的Dick笑道。  
“Dick也在？！我早该猜到的！我还想着一会儿通知你。”DC突然兴奋起来。  
“早安，Boss~”  
“DC，我并不想把我的私生活用作宣传炒作……”  
“你误会了，Damian！我只是希望你和Dick可以把感情带进镜头中，可以让我们的作品与同类片子相比有点特别的东西。观众会把那误认为是演技，公司保证演员隐私的承诺不会变。”  
Damian沉默地看看Dick，爱人似乎饶有兴致，这让他有点心动。  
“报酬可以提高，毕竟耽误了你们的假期。”DC赶紧趁热打铁。  
“我觉得不错，Dami。毕竟我们买的是下周的机票。”  
Dick的手拂过青年肌肉线条匀称的腰肢。  
“而且我想与你对戏。”Dick在Damian另一侧耳边道。  
Damian的身体不由自主颤抖起来。当Grayson撩拨他的时候，他还有别的选择么。  
“什么时候？”  
“明天上午！如果你们不介意。”  
DC在电话那头吹了个口哨。  
“我们会去的。”  
“老规矩，剧情梗概发到你们邮箱，其他Warner会尽快安排好的。”  
Damian挂断电话，Dick大笑着扑上来。  
“走开，我要继续补眠了。”Damian无奈推搡着压在身上的男友。  
“不想‘彩排’一下吗？”  
Dick的手逐渐下滑，意有所指。  
Damian怎么可能拒绝。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一早，两人进到公司的拍摄基地，眼前的场景让他们同时瞪大眼睛。  
“哇哦，来真的？”  
Dick惊讶道。自从他与BatFamily签合同，接到的片子中还没用到过全还原场景——整个房间都按照设想中的蝙蝠洞重新装修了遍，而不是单纯辟出一块角落制成模拟场景，足够拍摄用即可。  
“当然！这次场景足够大，你们可以好好发挥下。”  
DC笑得得意，招呼助理安排两人化妆及做些特别的准备工作。  
“一会儿见喽，Robin。”  
Dick刚要在男友唇角落下一吻，却被后者用手挡开了。  
“去做准备，Nightwing。”  
Damian勾勾嘴角，转身跟随助理离开。留下Dick站在原地暗自思索，Damian在……紧张吗？  
Dick的准备工作较为简单，见他先从休息室出来DC便与他说戏。尽管只是以官能为主的色情电影，比起单纯的满屏肉体，BatFamily尽量让其作品更像“电影”，这是他们销量的保障，毕竟今非昔比，讨好女性观众也是要重点考虑的。  
“一定要充分利用运动器械，不要让它们都成了背景。自然点儿，Nightwing和Robin是在训练室擦出火花的……Damian！你看上去真是迷人！”  
“—tt—我并不觉得紧身练功服有什么特别，更何况我穿过一次。”  
“哦不，很多会员留言‘Robin初出场的那身性感紧身衣去哪了’，所以我特地让道具部门翻箱底又找出来了。”  
Dick忍住笑看着翻翻白眼的Damian。不得不说观众们的品味不是一般好，白色紧身衣勾勒出刚刚成熟的躯体的优美线条，衬托出他略发古铜色的皮肤，腿部黑色的布料又增添了几分危险气息。Dick也很满意Damian以刺客身份初次出场的装扮。  
“要注意的地方我已经跟Dick说明了，你只需配合他，还有问题吗？”  
两人同时摇摇头。  
“很好，各就各位！”  
DC双手拍得啪啪响，其他工作人员迅速到位。Dick给了男友一个鼓励的眼神，又趁其不备在Damian唇角轻啄了下，才退到候场区。  
**  
少年从兵器架上取下一根长木棍，静默半晌，突然愤怒地挥舞起来。  
木棍在半空划过，带着凌厉的风声，忽而敲击在脚下的软垫上，发出沉重的闷响。  
“将心事藏在心里可不是个好主意，Robin。”  
年长的义警靠在训练室门口，皱着眉头看向自己的搭档。  
“不关你的事！”  
少年背对着门口，只是回头瞪了Nightwing一眼，又自顾自练习起棍法。  
“发生了什么，Robin，你差点毁掉了今晚酒会上的卧底行动。  
“要么陪我练，要么滚。”   
俊美的青年站直身子，随意脱掉鞋走上练功垫，顺手从兵器架上也抽出一根长棍。  
“如你所愿。”  
少年毫不客气迎面便是一棍，Nightwing轻巧躲开，并不急着攻击，而是边退边挑他的破绽。  
“Robin，你知道你可以跟我讲任何事。今晚的行动你太反常了！”  
少年格开对方的攻击，冷笑道：“我出手重了点你就看不惯了吗，马戏团小子。”  
怒气浮现在Nightwing脸上，手上用力一挑，木棒重重打在Robin手背上，少年的武器应声落地。  
“那不是重了点儿，你差点杀了他！”Nightwing抓住少年的手腕。  
“那又怎样。”少年忍痛直视着兄长，“我本来就是刺客……从骨子里就是。在你眼中，我从不配穿Robin制服吧？”  
青年叹口气，松开搭档的手腕。  
“我从没那么想过。你需要学着去相信别人，至少是你的搭档，至少是我。”  
Robin沉默不语，直勾勾看着Nightwing，又突然闪避开对方询问的眼神。  
“还是不打算告诉我你今晚失控的原因吗？”  
Robin捡起长棍，放回兵器架上，好像没听到Nightwing的问题似的。  
“我觉得你有必要进行些特殊训练。”  
“什么？”少年终是没忍住好奇。  
“有关信任。这很重要，信任的缺失会导致任务的失败和不必要的伤亡。”  
少年复归于沉默，但并没有反唇相讥或是离开。  
“让我教你，Robin。”  
Nightwing走到幼弟身前，温柔地抬起对方的脸，拇指无意识地在脸蛋上打着转。  
年轻的义警在兄长的注视下红了脸，没有反抗，算是默许了。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
Nightwing手中不知何时多了条黑色蒙眼布，那是他们进行盲打训练时的小道具。  
“我……”  
Robin紧张地舔舔嘴唇，但还是照做了。  
“相信我。”  
柔软的布料覆盖住Robin的眼睛，Nightwing在他脑后技巧地打了个结，保证蒙眼布不会滑落。紧接着，他双手按上少年的肩膀。  
“跪下。”  
温柔又不容置疑的语气让Robin汗毛兴奋地立起，骄傲的少年乖顺地跪在软垫上。  
“你没有安全词。”Nightwing的唇贴在Robin耳边说道，“我知道你的极限，相信我。”  
尽管Damian知道这是逢场作戏，他有BatFamily拍摄过程中的通用安全词 “Red”，他还是禁不住从喉咙中发出一声略带不安的呜咽。


End file.
